


Yuri in Office

by T_e_m_a



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, JJ is the head of marketing, M/M, Office AU, Yakov is the big boss, Yurio is the trainee, Yuuri is Victor's assistant, almost everyone included, alternative universe, and so on - Freeform, copying machine, it is a totally normal office, just every skater is working in this office okay, no established relationships, toilet date, who will be employee of the month?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_e_m_a/pseuds/T_e_m_a
Summary: Thank you very much for reading this beta, Lia! <3I'm working in an office and I got curious how our beloved skaters would act as co-workers in an office... So here we are!I hope you enjoy it!---





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SgtLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtLia/gifts).



> Thank you very much for reading this beta, Lia! <3
> 
> I'm working in an office and I got curious how our beloved skaters would act as co-workers in an office... So here we are!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> \---

It was just a normal day in a normal week in a normal office.

“Yuuuuri!” Victor shouts out happily.

May I introduce? Victor Nikiforov, the second one after big boss Yakov. He is always more interested in his assistant Yuri than his work.

In a hurry, Yuri gets everything together Victor could ask for. Some sweat is breaking out of his forehead. “Yes, Mr. Nikiforov?”

May I introduce? Yuri Katsuki, assistant of Victor. He always gets anxious about his work when Victor shows up. Moreover, he can’t really handle the affection of Victor and also freaks out a little bit, when he is nearby.

“Yuuuri”, Victor pouts, “I told you to call me Victor! We’re a small office and we all call another by the first name. And I’m feeling so old when you keep calling me Mister.”

“Sorry Mr. Nikifo- eh, Victor. I have prepared everything for the meeting with the boss later. Do you want to check it?”

Victor gets close to Yuri, leans over his shoulder to get an eye on the documents. Yuri blushes scarlet and tries not to move an inch. “Yakov will visit us?” He is just so near and Yuri doesn’t know how to answer when everything he can see is Victor’s fabulous hair. “Y-Yes, he will visit us. I made an appointment and marked it in your calendar.”

So here is the thing: Victor is really forgetful – but it’s like both aren’t aware of it. Victor never calls himself forgetful and Yuri would never mention that Victor tends to forget things quite easily.

“Ah, I see. So, Yuri”, Victor finally leans back at Yuri’s desk and offers him a little bit of personal space. “Did you already have breakfast? Maybe I should ask our trainee to get something by the bakery and we take some time in my office~”

Yuri gets nervous and before he could answer, Victor adds: “And we could check the documents for the meeting with Yakov.”

Victor hits the right spot – Yuri and his sense of duty. There was no way to refuse. So the Japanese eagerly agrees: “Of course, we will check the documents! If anything is missing or went wrong, there will be enough time for me to correct all mistakes before the meeting!”  
Victor grins at his assistant. “Of course there will be plenty of time.”

Suddenly, Victor gets up and shouts into the hallway: “TRAINEE!”

“His name is Yurio”, Yuri mentions.

“YURIOOO!” Victor shouts again.

The called one exactly knows who is calling him, because it is always the same guy – Victor would call him trainee at first and then correct himself by calling for Yurio. Too bad that Yurio isn’t his name.

May I introduce? Yuri Plisetsky. Trainee. Always in a bad mood. Most people call him Yurio because there is already a Yuri in office.

 

A few minutes ago, Yurio was busy with the copying machine. He had to do some copies but there seemed to be paper missing. Yurio wondered why – yesterday he filled up the paper! Who else would make so many copies to run the copying machine out of paper? And when I say he was wondering about it – I mean that Yurio was aggressively wondering about it.

“Yurio”, a hated voice calls him. “You’re always so busy! Could you get me another coffee? Thank you!” JJ asked, while heading to his office. “You can get coffee by yourself!”, Yurio shouted out but got no response.

May I introduce? Jean-Jaques Leroy. He refers to himself as JJ, so everybody else also calls him JJ. You may call him a selfish dick but he is just a sweetheart with missing social skills.

Because the copy machine was still out of paper – and he really didn’t want to visit the caretaker again – Yurio sighed and leaved the copy machine behind to get JJ coffee.

“Yuri!”, Otabek smiled when his favorite colleague entered the office kitchen.

May I introduce? Otabek Altin, the new one. He seems to be very polite. Otabek is the only one who gets well along with Yurio, besides Mila.

Yuri's constant moody face brightened up. “Otabek! How is your second day in office?”

“Um, well... It’s better than yesterday?” Otabek answered with a smile.

 

Throwback to yesterday, Otabek's first day.  
He entered the office and greeted the receptionist. The receptionist was a young person - rather boy than man – looking up in stress.

May I introduce? Guang Hong Ji. A Chinese boy, he blushes often. Guang Hong is a shy guy and overload with the work as receptionist.

“Hi. You are…?”  
“I’m Otabek Altin, it’s my first day.”  
The receptionist looked confused.  
In this moment, Leo entered the room. “Hi Guang Hong, how are you doing?”

May I introduce? Leo de la Iglesia. He helps Guang Hong most of the time and refers to him as best friend.

“Um.” Guang Hong pointed at Otabek. “Do you know about some new guy?”  
Leo looked at Otabek in surprise.  
Otabek got a little bit nervous, repeated his introduce. “I’m Otabek Altin, it’s my first day. At least it should be. Yakov hired me.”  
Leo nodded like he would know what Otabek was talking about. Otabek and Guang Hong relaxed in hope. “Yakov is rarely here. We could ask Victor, if he knows anything.” And hope died again.

After I already introduced you to Victor and his forgetfulness – I don’t have to tell you how this ended. At least Victor told them: If Otabek states to be hired by Yakov he should actually work.

Leo organized a seat and workspace for Otabek. By “organizing” I mean that he committed it to Yurio, because Leo had to get back to Guang Hong. So in the end Yurio made a workspace for Otabek ready, grumbled to himself why he, as longtime trainee, has no own workspace.

But somehow Otabek managed to reach Yurio’s heart and so the both of them decided to become friends. This sounds weird to you - decide to be friends? It was truly a little bit odd but also very sweet, when Otabek asked Yurio to become friends.

 

Because of that, Yurio wanted to chat with Otabek in the office kitchen, but right in this moment someone's voice called him.  
“Trainee!” Pause. “Yurio!”  
Yurio grambles: “Not now!”  
Otabek says with a smile: “Go. I have a desk but nothing to do, so I will wait for your return.”  
Yurio answers: “I will wait for the day Victor won’t forget my name anymore. And for the day he will stop calling me Yurio.”

Finally Yurio walks to Victor and Yuri.

 

At the same time, just a few rooms across – it is one of the few rooms, where the door is closed – someone realize that he have to leave his room and talk to people. And this is the biggest thing he hates.

May I introduce? Seung-gil Lee. He spends the time mostly on his own. His job is checking on how the business rolls. In opposite to JJ, he really means to be unfriendly. There is just one person he can bear with a little bit. Luckily, it’s exactly the person he has to talk to.

Finally, Seung-gil leaves his beloved office. He repasses the trainee on the hallway. The trainee had just leaved the room he has to enter. Seung-gil opens the door. The first thing that catches his attention is Victor pulling his assistant Yuri into his office. Seung-gil is glad about it. He looks to Phichit. Phichit still looks behind Victor and Yuri, even though their door is already closed.

May I introduce? Phichit Chulanont. He is sitting at the opposite desk from Yuri Katsuki and also is his best friend. Phichit is very positive and good friend of everyone in the office. He manages the website of the office and their social media appearance.

Seung-gil chilly offers: “I have some information for the website.”  
Phichit finally notice Seung-gil. “Hi Seung-gil! How are you? This sounds great! What do you have for me?”  
Phichit is always so happy and open, that it’s hard for Seung-gil to be gruff.

 

In the meantime, Yurio crosses the hallway, angry as always. Just as he passes the toilets, Mila gets out of the woman toilet.  
“Yurii!”, she winks at him. “How’s your day?”  
“Don’t ask me”, Yurio answers. Yurio doesn’t stop to talk with her. The sooner he can grab the things by the bakery the sooner he will be back by Otabek. So Mila starts walking besides Yurio. “Where are you going?”, she asks him.

May I introduce? Mila Babicheva. She never seems to work and nobody really knows what her job is. Most of the time, she hangs out with Yurio and helps him with his things. She is like an older sister to him and he keeps calling her Baba.

“To the bakery. Victor sends me.” – “I will go with you!” – “I can go to the bakery on my own, Baba!”

 

After Mila, some other girl left the toilet room.

May I introduce? Sara Crispino. She has a close, maybe too close, relationship with her brother. She keeps meeting this girl on the toilet for a few weeks now. It’s like the very first time someone else than her brother begins to be important to her.

Sara heads to the room she shares with her brother. Before she could take a seat, he blamed her: “You went to the toilet 10 minutes ago, Sara! What did you do?”

May I introduce? Michele Crispino, called Mickey. He is the best worker in office, always focused on his work. Well, when he isn't worried about his sister, who keeps being long and longer on the toilet for the last weeks. Maybe she had a problem with digestion? She would tell him, wouldn’t she?! You see, a too close relationship between these siblings.

Sara feels exposed, reply: “You don’t ask a girl what she is doing on toilet! Not only men have big business, Mickey!”  
Mickey feels ashamed. “I’m, I’m sorry, Sara… I was just worried.”  
“I didn’t fell in the toilet, I’m a big girl.” Sara mentions, finally taking a seat.  
Someone new enters their room. “I was on toilet, too! Did you notice that as well, Mickey??”  
Mickey answers in disgust: “What? No, Emil! Why are you in our office again?”

May I introduce? Emil Nekola. He always visits Mickey in his office. For Emil it doesn't matter to be rejected by the Italian, not even that often. He still clinches to the siblings. He always tries to convince Mickey to get lunch together. Mickey never agrees, though. Anyway, the three of them always get lunch together, so this thing is a kind of ritual.

“Mickey, let’s get lunch together later!”  
“No Emil! I get lunch with Sara and only with Sara.”  
The same procedure as every day.  
“Mickey, today we can’t get lunch together.”  
Or not the same procedure as every day.  
Mickey, as well as Emil, are staring at the Italian girl in blind confusion.  
“I get lunch with somebody else. But you two can get lunch. Like you get it anyway every day. Just do it already!”

Mickey and Emil are still staring at her, then at each other.  
Mickey looks down on his desk. “I have to work.”  
It seems like a sadly expression crosses Emil’s ever-so-happy face before he leaves without a word.

Sara sighs. She feels a little bit bad to interrupt this odd lunch ritual they’re having. But she finally asked Mila to get lunch with her and she was really excited to meet her somewhere else than the toilet. Sara would love to talk to Mickey about it, but she doesn’t want to concern her brother.

 

Emil leaves the room, lost in his thoughts. Would Mickey still get lunch with him, even if Sara wouldn’t be there? Emil is distracted and bumps into someone else. “Oh, sorry!” he apologizes. He looks down at a short boy with blond hair and red bangs.

May I introduce? Minami Kenjirou, the postman. He always runs through the corridor and brings the mail of the day to everyone.

“I have a mail for you!”, he joyfully utters.  
Minami thrusts the mail into Emil’s hand and, within the next second, he runs away. A few footsteps later, he enters the door to the neighboring room.  
“Hello Chris, I have mail for you!”  
“Ah, hello Minami! Nice to meet you. You’re so diligently, I really like that!” Chris says in a lovely tone with a twinkle in one eye.

May I introduce? Christophe Giacometti, called Chris. He is very charming and has a hand for customers. He is a nice guy, but sometimes his Eros is more than you can take.

“Thank you!” Minami almost blushes, wants to put the mail for Chris on his desk, when he noticed the stack of papers – the copy of someone’s ass. Minami frowns. “Oh”, The Swiss giggles. “I was alone in office, yesterday evening” – his voice gets darker and suggestive – “I thought about what I could do.” Chris giggles again. “So I sat on the copy machine and pressed the wrong button. Now I have hundred copies!” He laughs like it isn’t creepy in any way. “Maybe I should hang them up around the office?” He seems to give it a serious consideration.

Minami leaves Chris’ office in a hurry. No matter how creepy that may was, it was still better than back then, when he once had entered Chris' room, even though the door was closed. He had found Chris do very intimating things with himself… Uh, he doesn’t want to remember! Minami focuses back on his job and starts running again. When he passes the copy machine, some tall guy with odd make up stops him with the words: “Ah, young boy! Let me tell you something about love and loss!” – “Later Georgi, I’m in a hurry!” Minami answers and continue running.  
“Do you know what happened to all the paper for the copying machine?”, calls Georgi behind him.

May I introduce? Georgi Popovich. He is very dramatic and should finally quit putting make up on. You never want to meet him on the hallway – he will tell you more things about love and loss than you ever wanted to know.

Georgi sighs. “I will go to the caretaker for new paper”, he tells himself.

 

Same time, different place. Outside, Yurio and Mila take their walk to the bakery.  
“So who do you keep meeting on the toilet?” Yurio is asking.  
“Yuri! Meeting someone on the toilet? What gives you that idea?” Mila responses.  
“You really take your time and you went there more often than usual… Either you have some issues or you secretly see someone. And I hope for the latter.”  
“So if I had a date… What's it called what you have with Otabek?” Mila asks curiously.  
“What? Otabek and I just started to be friends!” Yurio defends himself.  
“Young love. I remember that.” – “Sure, Baba.”

 

Meanwhile back in the office, JJ is wandering around, giving Phichit and Seung-gil a spontaneous visit.  
“Have you guys seen Yurio? He should get me a coffee.”  
“He went to the bakery for Victor.” Phichit explains.  
“Oh man! Hopefully he gets me something, too!”  
Seung-gil asks JJ, as friendly as always: “Why did you come here?” It was a more rhetorical question to scare him away, but the Canadian is way too senseless for that.  
“Oh well! Pichiti-”  
“It’s Phichit.” The Thai interrupts and corrects him.  
“Right! You asked me for my marketing ideas - because I’m the head of marketing.”  
“You don’t have to mention “marketing” so often.” The Thai points out.  
“Listen! I want a huge picture of me on the website with big letters saying:” JJ waves with his hand, “HEAD OF MARKETING – IT’S JJ STYLE!”  
A moment of silence began, until Phichit calls out: “It’s not about you, it’s about the office, JJ!”

 

In the meantime, Yurio and Mila got back and Guang Hong greets them kindly. Mila notices that Leo is arguing with someone on the phone.  
“What is it about?” Mila asks.  
“Oh.” Guang Hong blushes. “Some supplier called furiously. He told us that Yuri has called him and yelled at him, because of the quality of the product he delivers us and that Yuri had told him to never deliver anything to our office ever again. Leo now tries to convince him that our Yuri is a very nice person, who would never yell at anyone.”

So Guang Hong is telling all that right in front a person, whose name actually is Yuri, but Guang Hong doesn’t seem to be aware of that fact. But Mila knows and glances at Yuri in wonder.

Now Guang Hong has mentioned it - Yurio remembers, when he had this job from JJ and he really got angry about the delivery quality of the supplier. Maybe he had called the guy in his anger and yelled at him, that they should stop deliver their products. Yurio frowns. It would be better to leave the reception behind.  
So he went with Mila to Victor’s office, passes Phichit and Seung-gil and opens the door.

 

Just a moment ago, a very nervous Yuri searched through the documents he had laid out on the meeting table, to explain everything properly to Victor. On the other hand, Victor observed Yuri in delight and got curious about one thing. “Yuriii, I wonder how you would look like without your glasses?” Victor asks. With a puzzled expression, Yuri raises his head. Before he could react, Victor takes his glasses off. The shortsighted Yuri squeezes his eyes, trying to see something. “Wow! Amazing!” Victor shouts out.

In this moment, Yurio and Mila enter the room.  
“Who is there?” Yuri is asking more anxious than ever, because he can't see a thing.  
“Bakery service!” Mila tells with a smile.  
“Here.” Grumpy Yurio throws the bakery bag at Victor. In the next movement, Yurio is leaving the room together with Mila, again passing their Thai and Korean colleagues.

 

After the two left, Phichit asks Seung-gil: “Do you know what Mila's job exactly is? I always keep asking myself what she is doing…”  
“She is responsible for the payments. But Mila completely neglects her work. Because of that, we receive many payment reminders. It seems like Yakov isn't that much bothered by it, though. It’s a way to keep our money longer. Everytime Yakov visits us, he brings his wife along. She takes care of the open payments and lecture Mila.”

Phichit stares at him, his eyes wide in excitement, when he suddenly starts clapping. “How do you know all of that?”  
Seung-gil is not used to get compliments and is near to blush.  
“You know, it’s my job to know how the business rolls.”  
Phichit cracks a smile. “So… how is the business rolling?”  
“It’s okay.” Normally Seung-gil just gives brief answers but it’s like he enjoys the chat with Phichit and he wants to continue the small talk. “I think Mickey will be employee of the month once again.”

Phichit laughs. The two of them are taking a picture of the employee of the month together, so he remembers the last photo shooting. Of course Phichit took the photo, Seung-gil stands beside him and - as always - Mickey was in front of them. But last time, Seung-gil refused Mickey’s request to take the photo together with Sara.  
“You’re the employee of the month, not the two of you.”  
“But I always got a picture together with Sara! I wouldn’t be employee of the month without her!”  
“We aren't at the Oscars. Just let us take the damn photo.” Seung-gil ordered.  
Mickey's expression went from his usual self to super sad, so they unfortunately had to look at such a depressed face for a whole month, since the photo is hanging in the office's kitchen. Seung-gil asked himself why he chose this confrontation. He really hates arguing with others.

“Do you let Mickey take a photo with his sister this time? I almost couldn’t take the picture last time, because he looked so sad and broken! It was heartbreaking”, Phichit said with a serious tone but he had to smile brightly afterwards.  
“Maybe”, Seung-gil sighs. He doesn’t want to cause drama again.  
“Was there a time, where Mickey wasn’t employee of the month? I can’t remember.” Phichit thinks out loud. In the next moment, Phichit gets shiny eyes and Seung-gil gets quite curious – HE gets curious! – what Phichit is thinking about. “Do you think, I could become employee of the month one day?”

Actually, it’s Victor’s job to pick the employee of the month, but either Victor forgot it or he declared Yuri. So the other called him biased. Because of that, Seung-gil is the one to pick the employee of the month.

Hearing Phichit asking so innocent and good hearted if he could be employee of the month, hit a spot inside Seung-gil.

“You’re not a bad nominee. Maybe you'll get the honor one day.” Seung-gil suggests and nearly blushes.  
This time, Phichit’s eyes shine even more. “Really?” He is very excited about the opportunity.  
To see Phichit so excited – because he said something nice to him – makes Seung-gil happy as well. A strange new feeling for the Korean.

 

Yurio and Mila walk through the hallway and the coping machine catches Yurio’s attention, the missing paper gets back into his mind. “I have something to do”, he informs Mila.  
“Visiting Otabek?”, she grins.  
“No, the coping machine is out of paper. I got to go to the caretaker.” Yurio explains annoyed.  
“You have to go to Bin? He has the best name for a caretaker. He’s a little bit odd, don’t you think so?”  
“Baba, you old witch! You know that he had an accident.”  
Mila leaves him with a smile. “It’s almost lunch time and I've got a date. Have fun with Bin and the paper!”  
Yuri rolls his eyes and heads to the storeroom.

 

Georgi already was in the storeroom, looking for paper. “Can I help you?” The person in front of him seems not to be happy having someone sneaking around.

May I introduce? Cao Bin. He is very secluded, lives on his own. Back then, he had an accident. No one really knows the details about it. It seems the accident changed his life completely, so nowadays he is an odd caretaker and rarely speaks to people.

Georgi smiles. “Yes! The coping machine is out of paper, that's why I need new paper.”  
Bin frowns. “Again? Just yesterday, I gave the Russian Yuri new paper.”  
“Hey Bin”, Yurio enters the storeroom. “I need new paper for the coping machine.” He notices Georgi. “Why are you here?”  
“For the same reason as you are. Bin told me that you came here yesterday. Do you know where all the paper went?”  
Yurio shrugs his shoulders. “No idea. Can I get paper?”

 

“Lunch time!” Emil enters the room as cheerfully as always.  
Mickey and Sara look up from their work as always.  
Sara gets excited and leaves the room eagerly, wishes the two: “Enjoy your meal!” Not as always.  
An awkward situation stretches above Emil and Mickey. Emil gets a little bit nervous. Would Mickey refuse to get lunch with him? Finally, Mickey sighs and get up. “Let’s get lunch. I’m hungry.”  
Emil begins to smile brightly. “Yes, this will be a beautiful lunch time! Just the two of us!”

 

Leaning at the reception table, Mila is waiting. Sara heads to her, blushing.  
“Hey.”  
“Hey. Wanna grab some food?”  
Sara nods and the two leave the office.

Guang Hong looks after them. “Is it lunch time already?” Leo checks the time. “Yes! Let’s go!” In this specific moment the phone rings. Guang Hong automatically reaches for the phone but Leo grabs his wrist before he could answer the call.  
“It’s twelve o’clock. Whoever tries to call should try it later. Come on, Guang Hong!” Leo pulls at Guang Hong’s wrist. With a smile and blush, the Chinese surrender and follow Leo. Leo let go of Guang Hongs wrist. Instead he takes the smaller one by the hand. Guang Hong blushes even more than usual.

 

Outside on the park bench, Mickey and Emil are sitting and eating. It’s different without Sara. Mickey doesn’t response much to Emil but the Czech is just happy to sit here with Mickey. Alone. Just the two of them. First step in the right direction!  
Seung-gil crosses them and Mickey comes alive. “Seung-gil! You know what day it is? It's time for the photo shooting for the employee of the month. And this time, I will take the photo together with Sara!” He calls out.  
“You won’t be the employee of the month this time.” Seung-gil answers blunt.  
Mickey blinks in confusion. “What?”  
Seung-gil walks away. Conversation is over.  
Mickey turns to Emil and the slightly taller man wants to say some comforting words but Mickey already accuses him. “That’s all because of you! You distract me during work!”  
Emil doesn’t know what to say to that.

 

Yurio was something called “happy”. The coping machine was full of paper again, nobody called him and he sits besides Otabek in his room. Otabek offers him something to eat.  
“How was your morning?” Yurio asks.  
“Ah, I tried to do something productive”, Otabek explains with a faint smile.  
“Me too”, Yurio sighs and smiles afterwards.  
Such a peacefully moment between two friends! It could last forever! Well…  
“YURI!” JJ tears the door open.  
The peacefully moment is gone.  
“Here you are! I looked everywhere for you!” JJ explains.  
“You found me! Can you please leave us?” Yurio asks unfriendly.  
“But Yuri… We’re friends, aren’t we?” Does JJ just get sad? But in the next moment he remembers: “Where is the coffee you wanted to grab for me?”  
“I never want to get you some coffee. Get your coffee by yourself! You wander around the office to look for me, but can’t get yourself a coffee?!” Yurio calls out.  
Otabek wants to get the peaceful atmosphere back. So he ignores Yurio’s words and offers to JJ: “Here, I made sushi. You wanna try some?”  
“Yes!” JJ answers enthusiastic, forgetting Yurio’s words. He leaves the office, sushi in his hand. “See you later, Yuri!”  
When the door is finally closed again, Yurio sighs. “He’s getting me down.”  
Otabek shrugs. “I think he wants to be your friend, Yuri. He just seems not very good… in it.” Otabek smirks.  
Yurio looks at him. “Nah… you serious?”  
Otabek nods, laughing.

 

Mila and Sara are back from lunch. Mila suggested to skip afternoon in office, but Sara knew that Mickey would freak out, if she wasn’t back in time. And for the first lunch with Mila it would not be best to freak Mickey out completely.  
Now the two of them head for the girl’s toilet.  
“We’re using the bathroom every day and we needed so much time to get closer”, Mila sighs after entering the room.  
“Normally, we didn’t really meet on toilet, until we were standing side by side, washing hands…”  
“You asked me for sanitary pads, how romantic.” Mila grins. Sara punches her arm slightly.  
“The best of it – we’re the only two girls in the office. The only ones to use the bathroom. So nobody will interrupt us…” Mila suggests and then she pulls Sara closer, starts kissing her. It takes Sara by surprise but she tags along.

 

Mickey and Emil are also back in the office. Mickey is sitting at his table, starring at the clock. “Lunch time is over. Sara should be back.” He gets anxious. Emil - still a little bit sad that lunch didn’t go well – tries to calm Mickey down. “She will be back soon.” – “How do you know?”  
Within the next minute, Sara enters the room quickly – her face shining red and she seems to be embarrassed. “What happened?” Mickey asks.  
“N-Nothing”, she stutters.

 

Yuri couldn’t explain. Why is Victor so close in front of him? And why is his heart pounding so fast? They should… they should… his mind is so confused, he needs some seconds to remember. Yes! They should check the documents. Or even get some lunch. But since they entered the meeting room, Victor didn’t let Yuri think for one moment. Victors hand is under Yuri’s chin, he looks in his eyes and directly in his soul. “We could check the documents or we could do so many other things, don’t you think so?” Victor asks, lifting Yuri’s chin a little bit. Yuri is red as a beet and absolutely overwhelmed. Victor gets even closer, their lips just an inch apart.

Suddenly, somebody is tearing the door of the meeting room open. “Victor!”, somebody snaps out. Victor doesn’t move an inch but Yuri escapes the hold of Victor, tries to get as many space as possible between them.

In front of them stands Yakov. Big boss.

Yuri remembers in panic, why they had to check documents. It was because of the meeting with Yakov in the afternoon!

“Victor, where is the receptionist? I called earlier and nobody picked up!”

May I remind you of Leo grabbing Guang Hong’s wrist and stopping him to answer the call.

“Right now the receptionist is also missing!”

Victor blinks in confusion but Yakov just started.

“And why are two girls kissing in the bathroom?!”

May I remind you of Mila and Sara, starting kissing in the toilet room? After being interrupted by Yakov, his wife took care of Mila (and the open invoices) and Sara headed back to her brother.

"Hold on”, Victor interrupts. “Why were you in the girls bathroom?”  
Yakov gets embarrassed for a half of a second. Then he starts to snap out again.  
“I’m not here that often! I took the wrong door!” He changes the subject.

“Why are two people on the employee of the month's photo? Again!? I told you last time, that this is senseless and I only want one person on the photo!”

May I remind you of Seung-gil talking to Mickey that he wouldn’t be employee of the month? So the Korean had decided - maybe in the second Mickey annoyed him or maybe already earlier - that Phichit would be employee of the month. The Thai got really excited about it, when Seung-gil told him. They decided to immediately take the photo, and for a second, Seung-gil wondered how Phichit would take the photo – because Phichit used to be the photograph. But Phichit simply took his selfie stick and, before Seung-gil could protest, Phichit grabbed him and took a selfie of the both of them.

Yakov is still not done yet, his head gets red with anger.

“And why the hell is this copy of someone’s ass hanging everywhere?!”

May I remind you of Chris’ mistake with the coping machine and his thoughts to use the copies? Yes… during lunch time, he did hang them up, enjoying himself.

 

“And did you just make out with your assistant?!”  
“No!” – ‘sadly’ Victor adds in his mind – “And he has a name! It’s Yuri!” He put one arm around Yuri’s shoulder.

“Let’s get this done! I want to leave this place as soon as possible. Do you have everything prepared for the meeting?”  
“Yes!” Yuri bursts out. In the next second, he looks down on the table and the mess they – mostly Victor – had made. All documents are scattered.

“Uhm…”

Yakov turns around. “I will be back tomorrow and then” he points out at Victor before leaving the room: “Everything is civilized and you’re prepared!”

Yakov leaves the office, everyone is starring after him.  
“He yelled again…”  
“This visit was really short…”  
“Do you think we will see him again soon?”  
Normal rumors in office.

 

Yuri is near to death. He made everything wrong. Yakov was so furious, Yuri couldn’t handle it. Victor beside him still smiles, pulling Yuri closer. “Don’t look like a little rabbit who got shot! Yakov isn’t himself, if there is nothing he can complain about. “  
“He was really angry”, Yuri stutters.  
“Don’t worry. It’s my problem, isn’t it? You make a good job, Yuri! And we will take care of the documents and after that we will go out and have dinner.”  
Yuri gets big eyes.  
“D-Dinner? The two of us?”  
“You heard right!” Victor stands up and takes Yuri’s hand.

In the next moment, Phichit, Seung-gil, JJ, Chris, Otabek, Yurio, Emil, Mickey, Sara, Mila, Leo, Guang Hong and Georgi enters the meeting room.  
“What happened with Yakov?”  
“Big trouble as always!” Victor laughs.  
“Nice to have you all around. So tomorrow, Yakov will be back and for that, everything has to work! Here are the rules: Only one person will be on the employee of the month's photo – and it should be Yuri, obviously!”  
Everybody groans.  
“Okay, beside that: No kissing on the toilet! And whose ass is hanging around the office?”  
“Mine!” Chris announces happy.  
“I have to check that!”

Victor and all of them get out of the meeting room to check Chris hanged up copies of his ass. At some point, Yurio realizes where all the paper of the copying machine went.

It truly was just a normal day in a normal week in a normal office.


End file.
